


burning hot

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [59]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, jealous babies, jin jin is a rich boi, ot4 not wanting to be in the middle of it, rocky is hating on the two guys, sanha is just hating the dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Jealousy burns hot when the choreo was just as flaming. What to do?
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	burning hot

**Author's Note:**

> also idk if this was what kpop_saa_679 wanted when she wanted a territorial rocky xD

_ Yah, I’m pulled to you, I can only see you, this is clear _

_ (I yah yah yah yah yah yah yah yah) _

_ I know you feel it too, this isn’t a useless feeling _

_ I’ve reacted so you just need to accept it _

_ (I yah yah yah yah yah) _

_ I wanna go till the end _

_ Until the night is over _

_ -R _

_ Your sunlight is getting shorter _

_ The thick darkness is getting longer _

_ But why is my whole day about you? Cause _

_ -S _

  
  
  


* * *

From the outside, it looked like a normal rehearsal. The only difference was the added bodies littering one of the practice rooms in Fantagio headquarters. 

Astro was set to come back in only a week’s time. Every minute of every day was spent practicing, to have a perfect performance to greet their many awaiting fans. Everyone, except Moonbin who was going to be on hiatus till further notice, was focused on getting the choreography as flawless as it could be. Each member was scattered all over the dance floor, including Moonbin who draped himself across Eunwoo’s back as they both watch and monitored which of Moonbin’s parts were to be distributed among the members when they perform live. MJ and Jin Jin were giggling to themselves as they also monitored on MJ’s iPad on the other side of the room. Some of the backup dancers were practicing their own cues. Nothing was amiss except for two fuming heads on separate sides of the room.

When the members practiced for their title track, Blue Flame, they of course knew it would be a different kind of choreo they haven’t done before for their own songs. It was intense, sensual and just flaming hot. They have been pushing for a more mature comeback after All Night since everyone was now of age and felt like it was about time they finally release what they were capable of. They didn’t expect however for a slight change for their upcoming showcase.

Astro had backup dancers before. During their concerts especially, they had a few backup dancers for some of their performances as needed. What Sanha didn’t expect was for this comeback’s backup dancers to be getting on his nerves. What Rocky didn’t expect was for him to regret ever having backup dancers.

It was innocent at first. When Sanha first found out, he was imagining it to be fine. They had backup dancers before, it wouldn’t be any different. But when he saw the choreography a certain little rapper made and showed them  _ with _ the girl, he couldn’t contain the feeling in his chest.

Rocky didn’t really think through of his suggestion on the choreograph he made for his solo or Sanha’s. But when Sanha suddenly had this glint in his eye and did his own solo with much exaggeration and pointed look. The rapper couldn’t help but grit his teeth in annoyance. 

The atmosphere in the practice room suddenly became too chilled. The intense and hot aura had dissipated as two icebergs stood on either end of the room, silent but vibes louder than a yell.

MJ looked up from laughing with Jin Jin about that one move in the music video and felt himself shiver at what greeted him across the room. The two maknaes weren’t looking at each other perse, but they weren’t  _ not _ looking at each other. But one look and you could tell there was definitely something wrong with the two. Immediately, the eldest nudged his boyfriend. Jin Jin looked up with a questioning brow. MJ immediately tilted his head towards the two maknaes. It was only a second before the leader looked back at him with a concerned frown. They both shuffled towards the other two members. At this point, the backup dancers were feeling the tension as they looked at each other in confusion, not knowing why they felt that way. Jin Jin waved a hand in front of the soap couple’s faces then gestured towards the scene with a thumb. Eunwoo and Bin looked at him then followed his finger, both eyebrows raising in unison at what they saw.

“What’s going on?” Bin whispered. 

“I have no idea, but we better steer clear before World War three starts.” MJ replied, grabbing their hands to walk out the door. They have a break anyways. Before they could make a quick escape, they heard Rocky’s voice.

“Sanha, can I speak to you for a moment?” The four of them turned on their heel and watched what was about to go down.

At the exchange of glances between the four, the two backup dancers with Sanha had approached him and spoke to him, laughing here and there. Sanha looked away from the two guys towards Rocky. “What?” He snapped.

Everyone flinched in unison. The deep tone of Sanha’s and fierce expression, something unusual for everyone to see. It was rare Sanha ever get seriously mad.

Rocky, not expecting it, looked shocked, but he gritted his teeth again. “ _ Now _ .” At that moment, the feeling of burning jealousy sparked up in the rapper’s chest seeing the two guys laughing and touching  _ his _ Sanha.

Jin Jin, being the leader he was, opted to clear the room of bystanders before they all get roped in into the couple’s spat. He clapped his hands. “Alright, everyone. Let’s all head to the cafe for a break. On me.” 

Everyone cheered as they all shuffled out the door, including the two backup dancers talking to Sanha, except the two maknaes who had a stare down.

“Are you sure it’s safe to leave them alone?” Eunwoo whispered as they backed out the room slowly. 

“It  _ won’t _ be safe if we  _ don’t _ get out of here.” MJ hissed before pulling them out the door as quick as he could. Bin and Jin Jin trailing after them in haste, closing the door on the way out.

  
  
  
  


“Excuse me?” Sanha huffed. “What made you think it was okay to interrupt?”

Rocky scoffed. “Oh, so I was interrupting? All I did was  _ ask _ .”

“No!” Sanha snapped. “You interrupted, we were in the middle of a conversation that was crucial for the performance.”

“Wow, you all looked too  _ cozy _ to be talking professionally if you ask me.” Rocky took a step forward, Sanha doing the same. Both voices becoming louder. Thank goodness for soundproof walls.

Sanha had enough. “Yeah? I look too cozy? Well it looked like you were enjoying the dance way too much with  _ her _ .”

“What the hell? I was just dancing the choreography Sanha!” Rocky yelled.

“I was just talking to them too!” Sanha screeched back.

“Stop being a jealous little shit.” Rocky spat.

Sanha blinked in shock then laughed sardonically. “Me?  _ Jealous? _ I think you’re the one who’s fucking jealous. I was having a chat and suddenly you’re all up being alpha mode. So if someone’s jealous it’s you.”

Rocky opened his mouth, fuming. But before he could, Sanha held up a hand. 

“You know what? I’m over this.” Sanha shook his head and walked towards the door, every intention of leaving and calming down.  _ The nerve of the guy! He calls me jealous when I didn’t even fucking say anything in the first place. _

Sanha was six feet away from the door when he was turned around.

“Roc–”

He didn’t get to say anything when his mouth was suddenly occupied with another. It was instinct that he closed his eyes and his hands went around his boyfriend’s waist. They fought for dominance, as the pent up jealousy and rage went into the kiss.

When they pulled away, they stared at each for a moment as they took ragged breaths.

Rocky sighed, leaning up and placing another kiss on Sanha’s lips, this time tender. “I’m sorry.”

Sanha let out a breath, leaning his head so their foreheads touched. “Me too.”

“I didn’t mean you were jealous.”

“It’s okay,” Sanha chuckled, hand trailing up to swipe across Rocky’s lips, feeling it swollen from their kiss. “I am jealous.”

Rocky smiled. “You know it’s just for the dance right? If I could dance with you, I would.”

Sanha rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“I’m also sorry for implying you were flirting with those two.” Rocky murmured, leaning up and nuzzling across Sanha’s neck, his breath making tingles arise on the younger’s neck. “I was also jealous.”

Sanha leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes, enjoying himself. “We’re both stupid.”

Rocky chuckled, leaning back and smirked at Sanha. “We are.”

Sanha opened his eyes and leaned in to give him another peck. “I guess I just have to control my jealousy.”

“I guess I should too.” Rocky teased as he stepped away. Then grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “C’mon, I’m not missing out on bankrupting Jin Jin-hyung’s wallet.”

Sanha’s eyes lit up as he laughed following along. “Ooh, I want strawberry milkshake, Hyukkie.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> OBVIOUSLY BASED ON BLUE FLAME (and the lyrics in the beginning is when Rocky and Sanha rapped/sang their solo with THAT dance) 
> 
> THE SONG IS SO GOOD THE ALBUM IS SO GOOD GO STREAM AND OMG THE MV KILLED ME
> 
> what do you think of this? Too much? too little? hate? like? comment below please :)
> 
> also, if you have kakaotalk, i made a chatroom for my [ oneshots ](https://open.kakao.com/o/gJ4CuGLb) and [caged bird](https://open.kakao.com/o/gT5luGLb), click the link so we can talk about the stories or requests you guys can make.  
> I also have [curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/aaxbbxx)for those who wants to stay anonymous :) we don't even have to talk about my fics lol


End file.
